


I Spit into the Face of Time

by Prochytes



Category: Waiting For God
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every new generation knows it invented sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spit into the Face of Time

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon on LJ in 2010. Title from W. B. Yeats.

Tom sometimes claims he was a missionary. Diana doubts this. He is not assuming the position now, that’s for sure.

 

Every new generation knows it invented sex, and sweeps how it got _itself_ generated under the carpet. A knock-off Axminster, probably, like this one. Tom will have rug burns if he keeps squirming.

 

Diana executes something she picked up in the Belgian Congo. Tom, shuddering, shouts “Brylcreem!” And thereby hangs a tale. For the old, sex plays out to an audience of ghosts. Some would say that gives it pathos.

 

Diana says it makes for one hell of an orgy.

 

  
FINIS   



End file.
